Highlord
Statistics Common Attribution: Aelh Categorical Attribution: Highlord Evolutionary Star System: Kelos System Star Systems of Prominence: *Highlord System *Kelos System Population Data: 36 billion Overview Originally evolved on Crystaldeep, the Highlords are one of a few races of the Kelosian species that left Crystaldeep 5,000 years ago. By the time they left Crystaldeep, they'd evolved far beyond all of their cousins on the planet and were highly advanced in subatomic manipulation. They used mathematical astronomy coupled with patterns found in astrology and were able to discover that there would be a meteor strike in cataclysmic meteorological effects on the planet. Turning their minds and powers toward the stars they saw their new home, the Highlord System, in visions. Ancient Highlord society on Crystaldeep is recorded as being a paradise. Their civilization stretched all over the globe and a stern, but benevolent hand protected their racial cousins. Their technology never evolved past the Iron Age, but they were far beyond anyone else in terms of their mathematical and philosophical advancement. Their cities and monuments did not interfere with the natural cycle of the land and in only their civilization's center were there structures that could be compared to architecture. This form of architecture was largely abandoned in their new home in the Highlord System and many historians are unsure if the cities of Crystaldeep were not mythological. The leaders of the Highlord society spent generations learning and understanding a metaphysical science they called the Wisdom of Yrii. When they finally discovered the secret to the Wisdom of Yrii, they gathered together in Thelantis and built a large pyramid to channel energy and provide a means to depart to their new paradise in the Highlord System. The pyramid could send around a million people at once and there were over 3 million on Crystaldeep that needed to be saved. The first to go were the majority of the leaders of all the races, along with artisans, laborers and medicine men. The power drawn to Crystaldeep became too much for even the strength of Thelantis, and the city was destroyed, forever closing the gate from those left to the paradise of Highlord and burying with it all that the species had learned. The world was left without leaders and healers and fell into chaos. Shortly thereafter, when the people scattered, the cataclysm came as predicted and it would be the survivors that created the world of Crystaldeep as we know it today. Various accounts of this event were carried through Crystaldeep legends through mythology and religion. Modern historians believe this account to be a product of Kelosian legend and no evidence in Highlord records have indicated an exodus such as this. Highlords maintain that their ancestors left Crystaldeep through The Wisdom of Yrii and the elite members of the Tradition of Yrii continue to cross great distances this way. Researchers close to the Wisdom of Yrii have not found evidence that a million could be transported using Highlord methods and some academic circles concluded they must have been transported by the Helics. This is a theory that Helics insist upon in spite of a lack of records on their part as well. Interestingly, the ancestors of current living Highlords, particularly those few initiated into the Tradition of Yrii, are only 20 generations away due to the extensive Highlord lifespan. It is believed that the literal records of how the Highlords made it to Nelwick are closely guarded and available only to high level Yrii initiates. Presumably this would be because the subatomic techniques used could be globally dangerous. Evolutionary Analysis Highlords are often referred to as the cousins of Kelosians, but they are actually distant great uncles. The species started in its earliest state about –1.5 million GST. They were hominids, but, even at the beginning, Highlords were less like apes and more like modern Kelosians. None of the primary predecessors of Highlords were known to have any hair at all and certainly modern Highlords don't. That is the largest distinction between Kelosians and Highlords, aside from their bone structure, different tissue development, and lifespan. The earliest ancestors lived in the tropical climates of Crystaldeep, where various descendants would cross into the ancestors of modern Kelosians. By about –1 million GST, they first started showing signs of intelligence about, where they traveled in groups and began adhering to basic belief structures. The modern Highlord civilization began at 0 GST. At 5,000 GST, Highlord ancestors were practicing subatomic manipulation and building intuitive architecture in their tropical habitats. Soon, shortly after the Kelosians began evolving into packs and basic tool-usage, Highlords were settling in dozens of parts of the planet. Modern Kelosians were unaware of Highlord presence all the way until after the Arrq Invasion of 21997 GST. There was virtually no mark of their civilizations aside from certain forsaken locations that were left as mysteries into the modern age. Not so much of a fossil has been found of ancient Highlords on Crystaldeep and the only record of their existence at all is kept in the Highlord System. Highlords evolved in a very different way then their cousins. With no use for technology past basic tools, they've mastered scientific wonders with only a strong understanding of natural energies. Although other species have learned their arts, only Highlords are evolved enough in that capacity to support an entire civilization that way. Their tuning of natural energies have awarded them extraordinarily long lives and healthy bio and ecosystems. Biological Analysis: Highlords are bipedal creatures, a kin to mammals but are completely hairless in both genders. They have two arms and two legs with anatomical symmetry throughout their body frame. Five digits on each limb allow for remarkable agility in working with tools. The have a different facial bone structure than the Kelosians, having evolved in a different climate then on Crystaldeep. Since the majority of their ethnic evolution occurred in a tropical climate there are few to no ethnic differences among the Highlords and most have golden-colored to ebony skin with hazel or brown eyes. Highlords are naturally omnivorous, warm-blooded, endoskeletal and reproduce through sexual reproduction. Ecological Analysis Highlords evolved in a tropical climate. Kelos is a small Class G star that is young enough to support life in its system. Planet Crystaldeep (Kelos III) underwent a greenhouse effect early in its evolution, producing ripe conditions for life systems. The planet is tilted on its axis so the surface goes under regular climate seasons and weather patterns. Once they completed their exodus to the Highlord System, however their ecology changed drastically. Nelwick is on a 90 degree axis, eliminating global seasons. The Highlords settled in the tropical areas of the planet and only the exception ended up in other more arid climates. Sociological Analysis Highlords are primarily peace-loving in nature, but can be extremely territorial and protective of themselves and allies. They are notorious for being relentless fighters when called for. Although they are weak technologically, they have superior control over physical combat techniques and hand-to-hand military strategy. Category:Kelosian species Category:Sentient species